<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Challenge by CupOTeaSugarySweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198206">A Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet'>CupOTeaSugarySweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get bored and you friends are out, you get desperate. May as well try making your immortal stoic boyfriend laugh for once in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merus/Miza (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don't understand the point of this…”</p><p>“Trust me, it’ll be fun…’</p><p>Merus really didn’t understand how him holding himself up in a bridge formation was going to be fun. Miza had requested him to do it for some unknown reason and while he did oblige, he failed to see how this would be fun in the slightest given he was just doing a gymnastic exercise.</p><p>“Mind telling me how?I fail to see how this will kill the boredom while the others are away.” Miza was one of his girlfriends at this point in time. They had a poly relationship where Iwaza and Kikaza were all with him.</p><p>The other two were out shopping and Miza and Merus stayed behind since Merus really didn't want to go shopping and simply handed them a stack of money so they wouldn’t pester him. Miza wanted to stay behind for some reason and while Merus didn't mind, he was starting to wonder why she was making him do this.</p><p>“It’s a surprise dummy, I don't wanna spoil the surprise.”</p><p>Merus rolled his eyes,”Just tell me why I’m doing this again…”</p><p>“I kind of wanna test your endurance.”</p><p>Merus scoffed,”Believe me, I could hold this position for years…”</p><p>Literally.</p><p>If Merus felt like it he’d just hold this position for eons. He didn’t have any desire to do this of course, but he could if he wanted. He was a fully immortal being, there was no reason for Merus to get exhausted.</p><p>“Is that so? Well, the goal of the game we’re gonna play is for you to not fall for five minutes…”</p><p>“Then this is going to be an easy challenge…” Merus felt like he could do this in his sleep.</p><p>“Wouldn't be too sure about that. I have this timer set for five minutes. If you can hold this position for five minutes I'll do what you want and I win you have to do what I want."</p><p>"Sounds fair."</p><p>"Alright and start."</p><p>'This is going to be easy….' Merus didn’t believe he was going to be having any issues with this challenge. At least until he felt Miza’s hand slide across his pit,”What are you doing?”</p><p>She didn't answer, instead focusing on the task at hand.</p><p>Merus did his best to ignore her touching him, figuring that somehow this was going to make the challenge actually difficult. No matter, he figured he could handle whatever she dished out, he doubted she possessed any skill-set that would actually succeed in knocking him down anyhow…</p><p>Miza then had an idea and decided to dig into Merus’s pits, scratching inside in hopes of getting a reaction.</p><p>“Gngh!”</p><p>Merus’s eyes immediately shot open at the sensation, his relaxed expression immediately went into a tense one. He had never in all his eons of existence felt a sensation like this. It wasn’t painful but the reaction it caused made him jump out of his skin for a moment.</p><p>Miza must've noticed Merus’s reaction as she asked,”Wait, are you ticklish Merus?”</p><p>Merus glared at her,”What? Of course not.”</p><p>“Liar. I saw your face. Come on, at least be honest.”</p><p>“As if. You're seeing things.”</p><p>‘God he is stubborn.’ Miza rolled her eyes,”Seeing things my ass. I know what I saw.”</p><p>“Clearly not if you're thinking I actually reacted to your touch.”</p><p>The convict sighed before standing up and placing herself on Merus’s waist.</p><p>“Why are you on top of me? If you think you're going to weigh me down then you are sadly mistaken-Ahahaha!” Merus’s sentence was cut short when Miza dug into his pits again.”Miza stahahahap thahahat….”</p><p>"No way. This is way too fun. Besides, you seem to be struggling…’</p><p>“Stop…” Merus grunted, doing his best to bite down on his lip and prevent any uncouth noises from escaping.'Must resist...'</p><p>“Aw, are you trying to hold back? Come on, give me a smile~” She dug further, Merus began twitching more but refused to break despite the cracks beginning to show.</p><p>Merus shook his head,”I-I’m not giving you the satisfaction…I'm not going to break.."</p><p>Miza narrowed her eyes,’He’s a tough cookie. Better try upping the anti a bit…’ She then began scribbling down his torso.</p><p>“Gah! Ahahahahaha! Miza, nahahahahahaha! Stahahap doing that!”</p><p>“I’ll stop if you keep yourself up like this for another three minutes. Though I don't think you’ll last that long cause your already bucking. And if I win I get to do this for another hour.”</p><p>‘An HOUR!?’ Merus thought she nuts,”I-’m nohohot being tickled for anothahahather hour! You're insane!”</p><p>“Not really. If you can keep yourself up like this I can do what you want.”</p><p>Merus growled,”I’m keheheheheping myself up then…”</p><p>“That’s what they all say…” Miza then tickled his stomach and moved towards his hips.</p><p>“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”</p><p>“Damn you're ticklish.”</p><p>“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, GAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!”</p><p>“If you didn't want to hear you shouldn’t have been ticklish.”</p><p>“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DIDN”T ASK FOR THIS!” A part of Merus wished his father added ‘not being ticklish’ to the programming when creating them because it would've been so useful right about now….</p><p>Honestly Miza had to admit, it was getting close to the countdown and Merus was still up. Fairly surprising given most people would've immediately collapsed getting tickled like this. She only had a minute left so Miza knew she had to think fast because she had the feeling Merus would try getting revenge if she didn’t win.</p><p>‘Gotta be somewhere that’ll make him crack...I wonder…What about here?’</p><p>The moment Miza dug into Merus’s thighs it was pretty much over. There was a momentary pause and she wondered what went wrong,”Hey Merus are you-”</p><p>“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I CANT TAKE IT! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!!!”</p><p>Miza smirked,”Hm….If you drop I’ll give you a break…”</p><p>Merus didn’t really care about the implications at this point. He couldn’t hold the position for much longer and he was about to go mad if this kept up so he decided dropping to the ground would at least reward him with a break.</p><p>“Ha….ha….” Merus was covering his hands over his face, heaving. He had never felt exhausted before but this was definitely cutting it close. Angels were supposed to have infinite stamina but Merus actually felt momentarily drained.</p><p>He didn’t even feel half as exhausted after training with his Father, this was actually worse than that simply because it wasn’t like you could avoid laughing once the tickling began.</p><p>He then felt Miza tugging his boots off and he immediately cringed,”Miza...p-please…nohohohohot again.” He could already feel her fingers scraping his soles and it was taking all of his power to not burst out laughing.</p><p>“Oh come on, Merus. Quit being so whiny, this is fun.”</p><p>“For you perhaps…”</p><p>“Aw come on, turn that frown upside down.” Miza then began tickling Merus’s feet again.</p><p>“I will do no such-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH GODS, NOT AGAIN!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAA!!! NAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THERE! IT TICKLES!!!”</p><p>“That’s the point. Aw come on, don't look at me like that. If I didn't know any better I’d assume you were enjoying yourself…”</p><p>“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE INSANE IF YOU THINK I’M ENJOYING THIS!”</p><p>“The blush on your face says otherwise.”</p><p>“SHUT UP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”</p><p>“You don't want me to stop do ya?” Miza asked."Come on, you're not denying it."</p><p>“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Merus didn't respond with words. Being tickled was perhaps one of the few things that made Merus lose any semblance of sanity as he couldn’t even speak properly.</p><p>Thankfully, Miza decided to translate his laughter as ‘yes’ since it wasn't like he was telling her otherwise.</p><p>“Don't worry, we have an entire hour till the others get back and you did technically lose the challenge. We have plenty of time to ourselves…” Miza grinned. She had to admit, Merus’s laugh was fairly cute. Definitely was going to be doing this for over an hour if she could help it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got bored and made a one shot. Tell me what you think since I don't see Merus being paired with females so I decided to make a ship for him with the other three women in my own AU. Basically just a oneshot that is connected to my BBAAA fic in a way that's on my fanfiction account. No Galactic Prisoner Saga here so yeah, Merus is just living a 'normal' life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>